The present technology relates to the operation of memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices.
A charge-storing material such as a floating gate or a charge-trapping material can be used in such memory devices to store a charge which represents a data state. A charge-trapping material can be arranged vertically in a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure, or horizontally in a two-dimensional (2D) memory structure. One example of a 3D memory structure is the Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture which comprises a stack of alternating conductive and dielectric layers.
A memory device includes memory cells which may be arranged in NAND strings, for instance, where select gate transistors are provided at the ends of the NAND string to selectively connect a channel of the NAND string to a source line or bit line. However, various challenges are presented in operating such memory devices.